When It Rains
by iceonthewing
Summary: "Come on, Berry. Let's make a run of it." Faberry.


**Just a little fluff that was bugging me. I swear I'm still with Echo.**

**Is not beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine. Very sorry for that.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters.**_

* * *

The faint light of the Ohio's moon coming through the angry looking clouds is barely illuminating the street, making it hard to see beyond the dark tree silohuettes that one can easily mistake by your typical Halloween-esque creatures. A couple poorly distributed streetlights with a yellow light, prevent to make out any object in a twenty feet radio and make the scene look slightly sinister. The sound of water drops hitting the pavement hard, almost with fury, would be the perfect soundtrack for the perfect storm night, if it wasn't for the loud giggles and squeals that resound above it.

Two figures walk down the Lima's street; one of them wearing an umbrella and the other, dancing and twirling like the sky isn't falling on them.

"Quinn! Stop this madness immediately!"

But Quinn just keeps laughing and jumping on puddles of water and getting her pale pink dress even more dirty and soaked.

"I swear Quinn Fabray, I don't understand you. You didn't touch a drop of alcohol and you're behaving like a child high on sugar!"

The blonde stops at this and turns to her friend slowly, looking up at her through wet, newly cut bangs. "How do you know I didn't drink? Were you stalking me Berry?"

Rachel fumbles a little with the stick of the umbrella before raising her chest in pride and confidence again. "That's unnecessary, Quinn. I'll let you know that I, for one, _do_ listen when you talk and I perfectly recall you saying, you weren't going to get near alcohol in the presence of Noah Puckerman never again in your life. The party tonight being at the Puckerman's made it quite improbable that Noah wasn't there, so I know for a fact that you didn't drink."

"Wait! What do you mean 'I, for one'? I _do_ listen to you too!" Rachel walks closer to her friend, holding the umbrella above them both.

"You really don't. You catch random words and make a general idea in your head. You also have a tendency of staring while I talk but you seem to assimilate half of what I say. But that's fine, because it's more than anyone ever did for me, even Finn used to ignore me completely; that and his habit to let me down and laugh at me being the main reason of our break up-"

"You sure you don't want me to break that dimwit's nose?"

The brunette laughs throately and Quinn can't help but smile with her. A white, pearly smile that seems to illuminate more than the glummy moonlight.

"No, as much as I appreciate your concern, I think it would be worse."

"Whatever, the offer is still on the table." Quinn says winking at the girl before jumping out of the dry cocoon and leaving a blushing Rachel to herself.

"Quinn, come back here! You're going to catch a pneumonia!"

But Quinn is now spinning around a lamppost and singing 'I'm singing in the rain' at the top of her lungs and Rachel thinks she's going to melt at the sight of a wet, utterly happy Quinn, channeling Gene Kelly for her only eyes.

Rachel stares. The droplets of water running down the blonde's forehead and nose, rounding those perfect cheekbones and jawline and disappearing down her neck and into her cardigan. Quinn's clothes are completely soaked, clinging to her body like a second skin and Rachel can't help but admire the cheerleader and her complete indifference to the weather.

"Quinn..." She says softly this time. Her friend stops.

"Yeah?"

Rachel is pouting and looking at her with her puppy dog eyes, the ones she's seen directed to Finn gone ignored by the freakishly tall boy so many times.

"Please, come here under the umbrella and let's go to my house. It's not far from here and I can drive you tomorrow to yours, or Mercedes' if you want to."

Quinn approaches the girl carefully. "You know..." she starts before suddenly snatching the umbrella from Rachel's grip and earning a loud screech from the girl, "you don't convince me with the puppy look. I've been friends with Britt for all my life remember? Try to beat that."

"Quinn! I'm getting soaked! Give me my umbrella!"

"_Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh..._" Quinn chants mockingly while dodging all Rachel's efforts to take it back. They twirl and run and at some point Quinn sees the girl smile to herself, because she's unconsciously having fun.

"Give it back!" The brunette stops, stomping her feet on the ground and getting her penny loafers completely drenched.

Quinn can't help but burst into laughter while Rachel makes a face at her now soaked socks.

"Quinn please, look at me, I'm drenched! I'm going to catch something and it's going to be your fault!"

The blonde shakes her head and walks to her friend, keeping the umbrella out of her reach.

"Berry, look at me. I'm way wetter than you. Do you see me worrying?"

Rachel takes a second to look at her, from her pale legs, dirty pink dress, gray almost black cardigan, glistening chest and neck to her angelic face, covered messily by her dripping blonde hair. Her hazel eyes look specially green tonight and they held a mischievous glint that does funny things to Rachel's stomach.

"Even more so. Someone has to be the responsible here." With that, she grabs the girl's hand and drags her to a near bus stop, that fortunately has one of those glass roofs.

"Aw, you're such a party pooper." The blonde whines.

"Yes, yes, Quinn, I know you don't like me very much, but maybe someday, when you are old and_ healthy _you'll remember this and be thankful than someone had some sense tonight and dragged you to a covered place so you didn't catch a cold, or something worse, really, because-"

"You're wrong."

They've reached the bus stop and Rachel lets go of Quinn's hand, spinning on her heels at the blonde's comment.

"What do you mean I'm-"

"I do like you." And before the brunette can realize what's happening, Quinn is leaning down and locking their lips briefly but surely.

When she leans back again Quinn's beaming and Rachel can see what the mischievous glint was for. "I like you _a lot_."

Rachel is speechless and Quinn seems to be enjoying this a little bit too much. The blonde leans in again, and Rachel closes her eyes, ready to feel the velvety lips against her own again, her hands shaking with anticipation. But then Quinn does a turn with her head and her breath is tickling Rachel's hear.

"Come on, Berry. Let's make a run of it."

And suddenly Rachel is being dragged by the hand to the pouring rain again but when the blonde looks back and throws her the sweetest smile she's ever seen, she starts to think getting soaked and catching a cold might be worth it.


End file.
